Through Glass
by seguha
Summary: What would happen if Sakura was born blind and had a bad past just like Naruto and Sasuke? Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**Hey everyone, what's up? I'm here with another new story. This is the second one. Expect one more….. Alright… here we go…..**_

**Disclaimer: I ain't Naruto. You got it?**

**Title: Through Glass**

**Chapter 1:**

"Congratulations! It's a baby girl."

The nurse wrapped the fragile little child who currently crying in a blanket and placed her gently into her mother's hand. Her father was standing was next to her mother, smiled.

"Isn't our daughter so beautiful?"

"She sure is. What should we name her?"

The woman looked the window for a moment and gazed at the cherry blossom trees. They not only looked so beautiful and gentle during the day, but also at night under the star lit sky. Then the women gazed back at the child in her arms. By now she had quieted down and was gently sleeping. Her hair was bright pink and extremely vibrant.

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura. That's what we'll name her."

"Sound great."

In a few seconds, the nurse walked over and took the baby away to be cleaned and dressed. The women hated to see her baby go and she sighed. Her husband leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine. Now get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Hai. I know. I need to be in good shape."

So after a large meal, the woman went to sleep as her husband joined her by sleeping in a cot next to her bed. They had to do well tomorrow if they wanted to seem their daughter again. Konoha was short and capable shinobi and the village was in a time of war. They were going to be deployed to fight tomorrow.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

An anbu black-opt was scouting the area to find out the number of ninja they had lost. The battle earlier that day had been devastating. There was so much bloodshed and many lost their lives. If this didn't end soon, the village would be wiped out.

The anbu had almost finished scouting the area and was about to leave when he saw two bodies lying on the floor. They were lying in puddle of blood and their hitai-ates was sprawled by their sides. They were definitely Konoha ninja.

The anbu jumped down on the grass from his position in the trees and walked closer to examine the bodies. The ninja stood frozen in shock when he saw their faces.

"Kuso."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Are you sure about this?"

"It had been confirmed Hokage-sama."

The hokage sighed and he massaged his forehead. Could this get any worse? The wife had just bored a child yesterday. He was afraid of this. Who would take care of the girl? The man stood up and began to walk out of his office.

"Hokage-sama, where are you going?"

"To see the child. She will need a good home. It saddens me that her parents never got to know."

"Never got to know what?"

"Their child was blind."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**So what do you think? Please review and let me know. Thanks for reading.**_

_**Seguha**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey people… alright you know the story… so on with the chapter… don't forget to read and review… thx… also thx to all those who reviewed.. I luv you guys so much….**_

_**A few things you need to know before reading this chapter:**_

_**1) The Konoha 12 are all 15, except for guy's team which is 16**_

_**2) The chunin exams have all occurred and their all chunin, including Sakura**_

_**3) The Orochimaru era has not come yet, so Sasuke never left or received the curse mark… They don't know who he is… Also the Chunin exam went as planned without the interruption from the sand and the sound…**_

_**4) Sarutobi is still Hokage but is now retiring and looking for someone to take his place… which will be Tsunade.**_

_**5) Even though Sakura is blind she can see outlines of certain things or objects**_

_**6) She will not be a fan girl of Sasuke and she will be strong and respected, but she will also face many struggles due to her handicap**_

_**7) She already knows medical ninjutsu and has super strength... how? I'll explain later in the story… She already knows many people the others have not met before and help mold her into the ninja she is now.**_

_**8) Until Sakura comes along, team 7 has been a two-man team with only Naruto and Sasuke with Kakashi leading them… they have always kept the third spot for Sakura**_

_**9) I will reveal the sand Sibs later. They will go on a mission there and that's where Sakura will first meet them.**_

_**I think that's it for now... If I remember anything else ... I'll make sure to point it out…**_

**Disclaimer****: I don't own what I ain't got. End of story.**

**Title****: Through Glass**

**Chapter 2**

**Recap:**

"_Are you sure about this?"_

"_It had been confirmed Hokage-sama."_

_The hokage sighed and he massaged his forehead. Could this get any worse? The wife had just bored a child yesterday. He was afraid of this. Who would take care of the girl? The man stood up and began to walk out of his office._

"_Hokage-sama, where are you going?"_

"_To see the child. She will need a good home. It saddens me that her parents never got to know."_

"_Never got to know what?"_

"_Their child was blind."_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Securing her black hood over her full head of pink hair, the kunoichi continued walk as the sun seemed to burn holes through her skin. But that was the least of her problems. More than usual, her eyes became dry and very uncomfortable and they began to hurt. Her hood which would usually solve that problem was doing little good in the damn hot weather. Why did it have to be so sunny? Nature must have been toying with her.

Noticing her discomfort, the jounin took out his canteen and pour some of its contents into a washcloth and handed it to the girl.

"Put this over your eyes for a while. It should help calm them down."

"Arigatou."

And so once again they started the treacherous journey to the bridge in the center of Konoha.

"Ne sensei, why is it so hot today?"

"It's summertime Sakura. Just make sure to have your hood on."

"Hai."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A raven-haired man leaned across the railing of the bridge as he let out a long sigh and took a sip from his canteen. Damn it was hot outside!

"Oi teme!"

"Dobe."

"Why are we waiting here again?"

The man stared at the blonde for a second and then sighed. Why were they waiting here? He had no idea. None of the three jounin would tell them. It was apparently a surprise. And Kurenai, Gai, and Asuma had those smiles on their faces. What were they so happy about?

"Neji, where's Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"He's apparently bringing in the surprise."

Naruto just sighed. He just figured Kakashi was as late as always. He actually had a reason this time? The sky must have been falling. Then he looked around to see the rest of the Konoha 11. Everyone looked tired exhausted, and hot. The sweltering heat was killing them.

"Kakashi is running awfully late again isn't he?" asked Kurenai.

"As expected of my rival."

Asuma and Kurenai just sweat dropped and sighed. The man couldn't even make on time today? Jeez… even when it is important he can't see to get there on time. It was a good thing his students didn't pick up on his bad habit.

"Why don't you three just tell us what's going on?" said Sasuke.

"Don't worry, you'll like it. Especially you and Naruto," answered Asuma.

"How trouble some."

"Uresai you lazy bum!"

Then Ino gracefully smacked the man in the head and all he could mutter out as he fell was how troublesome that woman was.

"Troublesome woman."

By now Naruto had had enough. He was fuming up and was dead tired of waiting. Akamaru's barking wasn't helping much.

"Oi Kiba, shut that dog up of your's will you!"

"Uresai Baka! He can bark all he wants. You're not the only one getting restless around here."

And thus the fighting between the two began. Tenten and Hinata sighed, while Chouji munched on his chips and Shino drank out of his canteen. Eventually the two grew tired and sat back down.

"I swear if Kakashi doesn't show up in the next minute I'll -------"

"You'll what Naruto?"

Everyone turned around to see the said jounin standing there with a smile on his face.

"It's about time you got here Kakashi," said Gai.

"We ran into some trouble along the way."

"We?" asked Sasuke.

"Well that's the surprise. All of you take a minute to compose yourselves while I get the surprise ready."

After five minutes or so, everyone cooled off and became composed. Seeing the everyone was ready the jounins decided to begin.

"Naruto, Sasuke, as you know, unlike the others, our team has always consisted of the three of us. You two never had a third teammate. But that's about to change. We've been saving that spot for someone and she is about to join us today."

Both Naruto and Sasuke had a look of shock across their faces at the news. On Kakashi's signal, a girl walked out from behind the jounins staring at the ground.. She was wearing a light cotton black sleeveless hoodie which had pockets on its sides, with a red tanktop underneath it(but they couldn't see it of course). Her head was covered by her hood but they could still see a few strands of pink hair. They really couldn't see her eyes. She also had on black shorts that went down to her knee and wore ninja sandals. Her hitai-ate was tied around her waist and she had on metal-plated ninja gloves on both hands. Her kunai and shuriken pouches were situated in their right places and she had a small purple diamond on her right shoulder.

( Everyone else is wearing their same outfits from the part two shipuuden arc and looks the same. Sasuke is wearing a yukata similar to Neji's style, but in different designs and colors. Sakura's is different because she's meeting them for the first time.)

"Everyone meet Haruno Sakura, the newest member to Team 7," said Asuma.

When Sakura heard her name she looked up and was met with an overwhelming wave of chakra. There was so many chakra signatures she never felt before. She would have to learn them all to identify them. Sakura sighed. This was just great.

"Why don't you all introduce yourselves. Kiba you start," said Kurenai.

"Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Akamaru."

"Huuyga Hinata."

"Shino Abarame."

"Akimichi Chouji."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Rock Lee."

"Tenten."

"Huuyga Neji. I'm Hinata's cousin."

"Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke will be your new teammates."

"Hai Kakashi."

Sakura closed her eyes for a second and replayed their voices in her mind and tried to match it to their chakra signatures. She was happy to know she got most of them.

"I'll assume you already know our senseis," said Ino.

"Hai."

"I almost forgot, she chunin like you guys. So don't worry about her abilities. She's been well trained."

All of the Konoha the Konoha 11 then went to greet their newest member. People were asking her all kinds of questions, especially why she came in so late.

"Why I came in late? I suppose you were all going to ask that question. I might as well show you."

Everyone looked a little confused and Sakura sighed. She then reached for her hood and pulled it off. Her long pink hair fell onto the middle of her back and when they all saw her eyes they were all in shock.

"You're blind!" Naruto pointed out.

"How troublesome."

Her eyes were a dull greenish-gray and her pupils were small. Sakura looked at her new teammates for a second and then pulled her hood back on to protect her eyes from the damage of the sun's rays.

"I need to keep on my hood sometimes to protect my eyes, but usually I don't need it. Today was just so damn hot."

Everyone was dumbfounded about how calm the girl seemed to be. It was surreal. Seeing this Sakura frowned. She hated when began to pity her and feel sorry for her because of her illness. She didn't need their pity nor did she want it.

"Look, stop treating me like I'm special. I'm same like the rest you. I'm just handicapped that's all. It doesn't stop me from being who I am. And it doesn't hold me back. I don't need your pity."

The jounin looked a little worried and sighed. They knew that this was bound to happen. She was strong girl and it surprised them how willing she was to succeed and be independent. She didn't want people to worry about her. She wanted to be normal.

"But how can you be a ninja when you can't see?" asked Ino.

"I can see partial outlines but that's it. I rely heavily on chakra signatures and my hearing."

"Do you even know all of us by our names just by talking to us all. Do you know my name?"

"Ino. I know most of your names and your chakra signatures. I'm fast at picking those up. It's a habit you develop when you had to train the way I did. Because I'm blind all my other senses have been heightened."

"Soka."

Sakura looked away fro a second and sighed as a whip of dry air flew their way swaying their hair and clothes, but supplying no relief.

"Look, I just want to be treated the same way as you guys are and not labeled as a special person. I just want to be treated like normal."

"You hate it don't you?" asked Sasuke.

"C'est la vie."

Everyone thought it over for a moment and then nodded their heads. If that's what she wanted, they would give it to her.

"Welcome to the Konoha 12 Sakura."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**So what do you think so far? Please review and let me know.**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**SEGUHA**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys… sry for the long wait but here it is….don't forget to read and review and thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter…..**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**A few things you need to keep in mind while reading this story:**_

_**1) The Konoha 12 are all 15, except for guy's team which is 16**_

_**2) The chunin exams have all occurred and their all chunin, including Sakura**_

_**3) The Orochimaru era has not come yet, so Sasuke never left or received the curse mark… They don't know who he is… Also the Chunin exam went as planned without the interruption from the sand and the sound…**_

_**4) Sarutobi is still Hokage but is now retiring and looking for someone to take his place… which will be Tsunade.**_

_**5) Even though Sakura is blind she can see outlines of certain things or objects**_

_**6) She will not be a fan girl of Sasuke and she will be strong and respected, but she will also face many struggles due to her handicap**_

_**7) She already knows medical ninjutsu and has super strength... how? I'll explain later in the story… She already knows many people the others have not met before and help mold her into the ninja she is now.**_

_**8) Until Sakura comes along, team 7 has been a two-man team with only Naruto and Sasuke with Kakashi leading them… they have always kept the third spot for Sakura**_

_**9) I will reveal the sand Sibs later. They will go on a mission there and that's where Sakura will first meet them.**_

_**I think that's it for now... If I remember anything else ... I'll be sure to point it out….**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto or anything else you think I may not own….**

**TITLE****: Through Glass**

**Chapter 3**

**Recap:**

_Sakura looked away for a second and sighed as a whip of dry air flew their way, swaying their hair and clothes, but supplying no relief._

"_Look, I just want to be treated the same way as you guys are and not labeled as a special person. I just want to be treated like normal."_

"_You hate it don't you?" asked Sasuke._

"_C'est la vie."_

_Everyone thought it over for a moment and then nodded their heads. If that's what she wanted, they would give it to her._

"_Welcome to the Konoha 12 Sakura."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Now that we've got introductions out of the way, I think its time we commence the fighting."

A wave of confusion spread throughout the Konoha 12, on what the copy ninja could have meant by that. Sakura, their new arrival, looked confused as well. Clearly, this was another one of his surprises.

Noticing their confusion, Kurenai just smirked and stepped up to speak.

"As you know, we now have a new recruit who knows nothing about your abilities and you know nothing about hers. We thought it'd be good to give Sakura a chance to see it on her own. You all know eachother's abilities and now Sakura will be brought into the loop as well."

"Oh and I'd advise you not to underestimate this child. You'll regret it. Just treat her like she's no different from you all," Asuma said.

A wave of silence passed through the air as the Konoha 12 remained silent. Sakura just composed herself and walked to the other side of the field and waited, ready to begin.

"So, who's first?" said Gai.

Once again there was silence as no one answered.

"I'll go."

Everyone turned around to see the Uchiha poising himself for battle.

"She's my teammate now. It's time I knew how good she really is."

And with that, Sasuke walked up to field until he was only a few feet away from Sakura.

"Alright before we begin, let's go over the rules," said Kakashi, "Each and every one of you will fight against Sakura. Jutsus, weapons, all goes. Each battle will only be 5 minutes long. That's how long you guys will have to assess eachother's skills. And don't try to kill eachother. If the battle gets to that point before time is up, we will immediately jump in and stop the battle. Do you guys understand?"

Both Sakura and Sasuke nodded in unison and each got into their own fighting stances.

"Well then, let the battles commence!"

And with that, Sasuke activated his sharingan and began to run. He took out a few kunai and flinged them at the girl, who dodged them with ease and she started running around as well. For a second. She disappeared and reappeared in front of the Uchiha and kicked him in the face, a blow which sent him flying through the air and smacking into the ground. Sakura, then landed gracefully in a crouch, in front of the Uchiha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, as the battle was going on, two figures crept into sight and hid behind a tree, watching everything that was going on.

"My, she has grown a lot hasn't she?"

"Indeed she has. I'm interested to see just how far she has come."

And with that, both figures stopped talking and turned around to watch the battle once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke composed himself as he got off and brushed the dirt off himself. This girl was definitely strong. He didn't even see that kick coming, even with his sharingan. He had to be careful. She was fast.

Sasuke took a deep breath and then charged at the girl once again. He sent her a barrage of hooks, punched and kicks and she did the same. They both managed to repel eachother and continued again. At one point, Sasuke managed to get one through and kicked her into the air. Then he jumped up as well, making a couple of hand signs.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Sasuke smirked thinking he had gotten his target, but was shocked when he looked up again. Instead of the girl, there was a big log in her place.

"Kawarimi?"

And even before Sasuke could react, he felt a kick connect with the back of his head and he fell down on his knees. Then he felt cold metal connecting to this neck. He looked up to see Sakura holding a kunai to his neck.

"Never let your guard down Sasuke."

And before anymore words could be spoken, Kakashi jumped in signaling that time was up. Both shinobi separated as Sasuke got up holding his head and Sakura was placing her kunai back in her pouch.

Sasuke starting walking back to the group as Sakura held her position. The girl was strong, definitely a good fighter. She would be a great asset to Team 7.

"You're up next Dobe."

Naruto only nodded as we walked up to the field. All of the Konoha 12 was surprised, to say, at the very least. Sakura seemed to be very strong. This made Naruto a little nervous, but he wouldn't back down. He was going to become Hokage one day and this would be a great experience for him.

Kakashi stepped into the field between the two of them and raised his hand telling them to get ready to start.

"Alright, the same rules apply. Now begin!"

With that, the copy nin jumped out of the way and the battle commenced.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Sry if it was short.. I'm trying to update all my stories right now.. If I accomplish that and still have time before school starts I'll put out longer chapters.. don't forget to read and review. Thx…**_

_**SEGUHA**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**It's been a while but I intend to update all my stories before school starts… after this... I only have to update Ripple and then I'm done….. I'm not going to make you wait any longer…**_

_**A few things you need to keep in mind while reading this story:**_

_**1) The Konoha 12 are all 15, except for guy's team which is 16**_

_**2) The chunin exams have all occurred and their all chunin, including Sakura**_

_**3) The Orochimaru era has not come yet, so Sasuke never left or received the curse mark… They don't know who he is… Also the Chunin exam went as planned without the interruption from the sand and the sound…**_

_**4) Sarutobi is still Hokage but is now retiring and looking for someone to take his place… which will be Tsunade.**_

_**5) Even though Sakura is blind she can see outlines of certain things or objects**_

_**6) She will not be a fan girl of Sasuke and she will be strong and respected, but she will also face many struggles due to her handicap**_

_**7) She already knows medical ninjutsu and has super strength... how? I'll explain later in the story… She already knows many people the others have not met before and help mold her into the ninja she is now.**_

_**8) Until Sakura comes along, team 7 has been a two-man team with only Naruto and Sasuke with Kakashi leading them… they have always kept the third spot for Sakura**_

_**9) I will reveal the sand Sibs later. They will go on a mission there and that's where Sakura will first meet them.**_

_**I think that's it for now... If I remember anything else ... I'll be sure to point it out….**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Period.**

**TITLE: Through Glass**

**Chapter 4:**

**Recap:**

"_You're up next Dobe."_

_Naruto only nodded as we walked up to the field. All of the Konoha 12 was surprised, to say, at the very least. Sakura seemed to be very strong. This made Naruto a little nervous, but he wouldn't back down. He was going to become Hokage one day and this would be a great experience for him._

_Kakashi stepped into the field between the two of them and raised his hand telling them to get ready to start._

"_Alright, the same rules apply. Now begin!"_

_With that, the copy nin jumped out of the way and the battle commenced._

* * *

"Tajyuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu!"

Sakura stepped back a little when she notice the split in Naruto's chakra and now it all around her. She was surrounded by his bushins! She was sure if she could see, she would be shocked.

Sakura stood still as she waited for Naruto to attack. She felt a movement to her right and destroyed the bushins that came towards her. Then she destroyed the ones from the left and the ones from the top and the bottom as well.

'There's so many. At this rate I'd just be wasting my energy.'

Sakura dropped the kunai to the floor and gathered chakra in her fist.

"Take this!"

Sakura slammed her fist into the ground and destroyed Naruto's clones leaving behind a huge crater in their place.

Naruto gulped when he saw the crater his teammate left behind and looked around to see the same expressions on the face of his comrades. This girl was crazy strong and he thought Lee was strong!

Naruto's train of thought was broken was a kunai was thrown at him and grazed his shoulder as it hit the tree behind him.

"Never let your guard down."

Naruto was about to retort back when Kakashi called time. Naruto just pouted and walked back to his spot.

"Who's next?" asked the copy ninja.

"SUCH AN IMPRESSIVE DISPLAY OF ONE'S YOUTH!! I SHALL FIGHT HER NEXT!!"

With that, Lee jumped onto the broken field and got into his fighting stance. Meanwhile, Sakura had a huge sweatdrop on the side of her head like the rest of the people around her.

Kakashi shook it off and walked into the middle of the field to signal the start of the battle.

"Begin!"

Lee started the fight off by charging in on Sakura with his taijutsu. Sakura blocked his kicks and punches and countered with her own, which Lee blocked as well.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

Sakura just dodged Lee attack as he continued the assault with another one.

"Konoha Gouriki Senpuu!!"

Sakura managed to fend this attack off but took a hit to her arm. Sakura jumped back and countered with a kick of her own. Lee dodged it but Sakura gave him no time to rest as she sent a fist into his gut. Lee flew back but regained his footing on a tree.

"SO BEAUTIFUL BUT STRONG AS WELL!!"

Sakura sweatdropped again and sighed. This guy was getting on her nerves. While Lee was busy daydreaming, Sakura attached an explosive note her kunai and threw it on the tree Lee was on. Lee did not notice it until it went off. Lee managed to get out of the way just in time and fell on his back on the floor.

A second later, Kakashi jumped in and called time. Lee was dragged back into his place by Guy and Tenten came in.

"Begin!"

Tenten began by sending a barrage of weapons at the kunoichi which Sakura deflected with kunai of her own. Then she threw shuriken back at the weapons mistress. Tenten deflected them with kunai and then she took out her wooden pole she used in battle. She charged at Sakura and swiped blows at her with her stick. One hit Sakura and she was thrown back to a tree. Sakura regained her footing and took out a kunai. Then she began to deflect Tenten's blow with the kunai. They went on like this for a few minutes until Sakura found an opening and pushed the kunai through and stopped before it hit Tenten's neck.

Kakashi jumped in to signal the match was over. Sakura jumped back from Tenten and Tenten put her weapons back and walked back to her place. Then Guy practically pushed Neji onto the field and Neji glared daggers at him. Guy just sheepishly waved back and Neji redirected his attention to Sakura.

Suddenly the air around them grew tense as both nin poised for battle.

"Begin!"

* * *

_**So... what do you think? Don't forget to review!!**_

_**Until Next Time**_

_**SEGUHA**_


End file.
